Humanity's Best
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Rose and the Doctor go to a peaceful planet which turns out to be not so peaceful and Rose's shoulders get filled with pressure. I Don't Own Doctor Who, and I hope ya'll enjoy :-)
1. Chapter 1: Trouble In The Tardis

"Here we are," The Doctor announced, waving his arms around as the two of them stepped out of the Tardis and onto the crisp green grass of a planet that Rose had never been to before. She looked around in amazed awe at the so far unnamed beauty that now surrounded her. "The Planet Sefalopious. Known for its peaceful inhabitants and its beautiful sights. One of the top sight-seeing planets of its day." Rose pulled her purple leather jacket down a little bit with her hands and then looked around her. She took in the dual suns, lush green scenery, and the tall (believe it or not) pink and blue cotton candy trees.

"The only planet known to have real life cotton candy trees. Coming in flavors of strawberries, blue raspberry, grape, and green apple," Rose said, looking smugly around as if it were obvious. The Doctor, looked down at her with a selfish look of pride on his face, as if she were the smartest human in the world. Rose couldn't help but blush under his pride.  
"Guess?" The Doctor asked, not quite believing she would do anything else.

"Nope." Rose answered, popping the 'p.'

"Research?" The Doctor asked, sounding surprised.  
"Only for you,' Rose said with a cheeky smile. The Doctor beamed down at her with a prideful smile and then held his arm out for her to take. She happily obliged, hooking her arm into his arm and smiling cheekily at him.

"The inhabitants here like to call themselves-"

"The Sugary Fluffs?" Rose offered, still smiling cheekily.

"You did a lot of research," The Doctor said, looking at her still surprised at her knowledge.

"Read a few books on the place a while back," Rose replied as if it were no biggie.

"You never stop do you?" The Doctor asked with a chuckle, leading her through some trees and over to where a yellow path winded through the forest of cotton candy trees, and lush green plants.

"Stop what?" Rose asked, startled by his sudden question.

"Stop surprising me." The Doctor said, blatantly. Rose turned the color of her namesake before unhooking her arm from his, and looking down at her feet to keep him from noticing the blush. The Doctor smiled down at her and then looked down the path in front of them to see what he could see. Rose shuffled her feet while he looked around, watching the grass crinkle beneath her feet. As the grass moved around she saw a drop of liquid fall into the grass. Surprised she knelt down and moved apart the grass where the liquid had fallen. She saw a puddle of red liquid, assumingly blood, lying between the blades of grass. Rose looked up, and put her hand over her mouth, more in grief then fear.

"Doctor," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She blinked them away and moved out of the drip zone. "Doctor?" She repeated, looking over to where he was.

"Rose. Come here," the Doctor urged, looking off into the distance. Rose looked up at the mangled body of a alien who looked like a human, except for the soft pink color of its skin. It was probably an inhabitant of the planet. Rose knew that much. But whatever the Doctor could see must be important. So she slowly walked over to him and looked up at his face.

"Over there," he said, gesturing at the scene before them. Rose looked at where he was gesturing, but all she could see was the beautiful cotton candy colored hills of Sefalopious. She knew that according to this planets lore, their Gods, had colored the hills that color because of the inhabitants' love of cotton candy.

"I don't get what you want me to see," Rose said, confused, looking over at him.

"Do you trust me?" The Doctor asked, acting as if he were in trouble. Or she was in trouble. Or they both were in trouble.

"Yeah," Rose replied, looking at him. She started to get annoyed when she realized he was avoiding looking her in the eye. "Why won't you look at me?"

"Rose." The Doctor said, his voicing shaking slightly. "Ask me."

"Ask you what?" Rose asked, not sure how to react to his sudden weird behavior.

"Ask me if I trust you," he replied.

"Do you trust me?" She asked him, wanting to oblige to his wishes.

"Yes. Rose I trust you more than anybody I have ever traveled with before. Rose you're one of a kind," the Doctor said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Doctor. What's wrong?" Rose asked, not sure if she really wanted to hear the question. She raised her hand up and tried to put her hand on his arm.

"Don't touch me!" He said, stepping away from her. She frowned a little feeling slightly hurt, and slightly confused.

"Doctor. Answer me."

"I won't ever let you get hurt. I won't let anything happen to you. And I most certainly won't let them get you," The Doctor said confidentially

"I know," Rose answered, looking at him, now with concern. She knew that there was something really bad going on.

"And Rose. I want you to leave," The Doctor continued.

"I'm not going to leave," Rose replied, a frown on her face.

"I know," the Doctor said with a laugh. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"It's ok Doctor. Right now I'm fine and you're fine," Rose said, even though she knew that it wasn't true. There was certainly something wrong.  
"You know that's not true. Now you need to leave. Before you can't leave," the Doctor replied.

"But if I leave, then. Then who's going to hold your hand?" Rose asked, a tear running down her face.

"No don't cry," the Doctor said. "You know I can't stand it when you cry." His voice was getting weaker by the minute. She whipped the tear from her face, and her gaze strengthened.

"I won't. I won't let you die," Rose said, angry and determined.

"I know you won't. My clever little pink and yellow human. I care about you Rose," The Doctor whispered, and he finally looked at her before vanishing into thin air. Rose wanted to stand there and mope. She wanted to stay there and cry but she knew she had to stay strong and she knew she couldn't do this alone she had to get help. She turned in her trails and ran. She ran back the way she came and ran straight into the Tardis, slamming the door shut behind her. Fear and loneliness filled her as she looked around the Tardis, knowing it was empty.

_'It's ok Wolf' _The Tardises soothing voice promised her, from deep within her head. Ever since Bad Wolf, they had a certain connection that not even the Doctor had or could explain.

"I know. I just... What do I do?" Rose asked, the Tardis.

_'You know what?'_ The Tardis replied, and she did. She knew just who could help her. The Tardis knew that she knew what she had done to him. She knew he could help her. She had to go get him.

"Let's go to Cardiff. We have to find a certain Captain Jack Harkness."


	2. Chapter 2: A Certain Captain

Rose walked over to the Tardis console and looked over at the levers scrounging her memories for how to drive the Tardis. He had taught her before, she knows he has. Suddenly, the Tardis lurched and Rose fell to the ground, hitting the grated floor with a slam that should have hurt but didn't hurt at all. She let her feet lay straight on the ground, as she began to laugh her heart out. Her hair lay spread out around her head like a halo and then she looked over to her left, expecting to see the Doctor there too. When he wasn't there she frowned, and she slowly sat up.

_'Sorry, just trying to keep you cheery. You've arrived at your destination,'_ The Tardis informed her. She smiled.

"Oh? So, when did you turn into a GPS?" Rose asked, cheekily. The Tardis did something to the equivalent of a laugh and opened her doors.

_'I never asked for a cheeky stray'_ The Tardis teased, and Rose walked out the door. Closing the door carefully behind her Rose looked around at her surroundings. It was busy. Regular old Cardiff. Rose laughed as she remembered the time that she came with Mickey, the Doctor, and Jack. They had all been so carefree. Then all that Slitheen crap happened. But still, they were happy. Rose looked around, trying to see any sign of Jack. Sighing, she reluctantly left the Tardises sign. This was only her fourth or so time away from the Doctor since she had met him and leaving the Tardis, the only other thing familiar to her from the Doctor's world was almost like jumping off a cliff.

She looked around again at all the people. She knew as much as the Tardis had told her. He worked with Torchwood. That's all she knew. It was a top secret organization, so he must e around somewhere. Anywhere. Rose looked around again. Nothing had really changed since the last time she looked around. She knew he liked pizza so that would be the first place to look around.

"Hi. Where is the closet pizza place?" Rose asked, a lady who was currently walking by her. The lady smiled, and pointed off towards a dock, but not quite there.

"Just over there," the lady said, smiled sweetly and walking away. Rose nodded slowly, and started to walk that way. She went into the small pizza shop and walked up to the counter.

"Hello. Can I ask you a question?" Rose asked the man behind the counter, smiling a bright smile.

"Anything ma'am," The man behind the counter replied with a smile.

"I was wondering if anyone ordered pizza here by the name of Jack Harkness?" Rose asked. The man smiled knowingly and shook his head.

"No ma'am. Like I told the last woman here who asked. No," The man answered. Another woman? Rose nodded slowly and turned about to leave.

"Wait. The other woman then asked if a Torchwood ordered pizza here and if you're wondering the same thing then yes. Yes Torchwood does order from here. And I can hook you up with some pizza to take there if you would like," the man offered up. Rose stopped and turned around, looking at him with a giant smile on her face.

"You are the best," she said simply.

Rose walked up slowly to a small, broken down office near the docks of Cardiff bay. She walked into the office and saw a man there. He looked completely calm and at home, he wasn't even looking at her. Rose had been supplied with a costume, that looked exactly like a normal pizza deliverers thanks to that nice man behind the desk and now she had the pizza. Even for extra precautionary issues she had temporarily dyed her hair black and put on blue contact lenses. She didn't want any issues and she didn't want to be recognized.

"Hi. I have a pizza for Torchwood," Rose told the man behind the counter, he looked up surprised before narrowing his eyes and then shrugging and clicking a button that opened up a metal door that looked like a vault. Rose walked in, pretending to be a little scared as she her ponytail swished behind her. She entered a large room where a ton of people were working. Typing on keyboards, investigating an area, and just chilling in his office was Jack. Rose felt her connection with the Tardis pull at the edge of her mind. Images of the people flew through her mind and names associated with the pictures.

_'Tosh, Gwen, Ianto, and Owen,'_ That's what the names were. Rose recognized the Ianto man as the man at the desk in the office. Rose slowly walked through the path and towards Jack's office. She knew he would talk to her. But she also knew it was weird that no one had actually talked to her yet. She walked up to the office and knocked on his door. He looked up surprised but gestured for her to come in.

"Pizza delivery for a Torchwood," Rose said, changing her voice so that he wouldn't recognize it.

"Thank you, how much?" He asked, as Rose closed the door behind her.

"Actually, I'm not sure," Rose said, with a shrug. Jack got up, looking her up and down. He took the pizza out of her hands and set it down on the desk. Then he turned back to her, walking up to her and the way he was looking at her scared Rose. She backed away from him until her back hit the wall. Jack kept walking towards her until there was almost no space between them and then he put his right hand next to her head. If looks could kill, Rose would be dead.  
"I am going to say this plain and clear. Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here?" Jack asked, his voice low, cold, and harsh. He looked angry, angrier than he had ever looked before. This couldn't be Jack. Jack was always happy, and carefree, and well dirty as can be. Yet still Rose knew this was him, but she couldn't bring herself to say that it was here. It had been too long and she felt bad for making him immortal.

"I need your help," Rose said, her voice cracking as she spoke. That look. She was on the verge of tears.

"Why should I help you when I don't know who you are?" Jack hissed. He looked like he would kill her. Right then and there.

"I-I. I am so sorry Jack. I am so sorry. It's my fault. I am so so sorry," Rose said before she finally broke, and she began crying. Her hands flew to her face and she sobbed into them.  
"Tha-That's not going to work," Jack said, his voice wavering. "Just because you cry doesn't mean that I won't hurt you if you don't answer my questions." Rose slowly started to slide down the wall, but Jack caught her and pushed her against the wall. Keeping her there but not being to forceful.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry," Rose sobbed, her voice cracking slightly, so that her true voice came to light just for a second. Jack stopped, barely moving for a second as he heard my voice.

"R- Who are you?" He asked, again with less force.

"I didn't mean to," Rose whispered her voice completely real this time and she slid down the wall. Her knees pulled up close to her face. She then wrapped her arms around her legs. She felt Jack stand still there for a little bit and then she felt him kneel down in front of her. He placed a tentative hand on her arms and smiled at her softly.

"Rose?" He asked, and Rose sobbed even harder. "Rosie it's not your fault, hey, hey it's ok." Then a second later. "Where's the Doctor. Did he leave you? Alone here?"

"No, no. He wouldn't," Rose assured, she stopped crying and brought her hands to her face whipping away the tears.

"There, there. Rosie what happened?" Jack asked, being completely gentle with her before moving her arms from around her. Then he pushed her knees down, ever so gently so that they were no longer in front of her face.

"I-I made you invincible. It's my fault you can't die," Rose admitted, not wanting to look him in the eye. Jack chuckled and placed his finger under her chin so that he could lift up her head to look right into her eyes.

"I know Rosie dear. It's ok. Now where is the Doctor?" Jack asked. Rose nodded and offered him a small smile before telling Jack what happened.

"He took you to Sefalopious?" Jack asked, a small frown on his face.

"Yeah," Rose replied with a nod.

"Idiot," Jack said shaking his head.  
"What?" Rose asked confused.

"That man doesn't ever think. Does he not know that in the 51st century Sefalopious had this really big problem someone was doing something terrible. One day it all just stopped, He must have took you during that time period," Jack explained, helping Rose up.

"So you'll help?" Rose asked, looking down at her feet.

"Of course, I'll help you with anything Rosie," Jack explained, with a grin. Then he turned a grim look on his face. "And Rose, I'm sorry about earlier. I just, I won't let anyone hurt my friends and with that disguise Rose I thought you were after my friends."

"I understand," Rose said with a whisper. Jack smiled at her and Rose looked at him. "To the Tardis?"

"Just like old times," Jack replied with a smile and with that Jack was escorting her out of Torchwood.


	3. Chapter 3: A Sugary Hope

Once in the Tardis Jack looked around the console room and smiled.  
"Why haven't I gotten to lay the Tardis before?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Because she isn't stupid," Rose replied with a smile and as if to enforce this statement, the Tardis lurched into the air throwing both of them to the ground. Rose burst into laughter and sat up looking at Jack, who just looked flustered.

"Rejected," Rose laughed.

"Oh come on, that wasn't rejection," Jack retaliated as Rose stood up and walked to the Tardis doors.

"Desperate to the bitter end," Rose sang and she looked out onto the beautiful landscape. Her smile turned to a frown and fear filled her. The Doctor was out there, and he could be dying.

"Rosie. It's ok," Jack assured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I just. He's out there in trouble and I wasn't looking at him for a like a minute and then he was taken... What if it happens to you?" Rose asked, a frown on her face.

"I won't ever leave your side. I promise," Jack promised. Rose nodded, and they stepped out onto the grass. Rose reached out and grabbed Jack's hand. Clinging onto it with every ounce of fear she had.

"So the body is over here," Rose said, and she pointed up at the tree where the body had been. It was still there. Jack looked up at it, not letting go of her hand and nodding, slowly.

"Jiblas Sugar Floss," Jack said grimly. "The fourth victim of our not very sweet killer."

"Jiblas Sugar Floss?" Rose asked, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"His parents hated him," Jack joked. Rose laughed, and then pulled him forward, over to where she had last seen the Doctor. Jack looked at the grass where the Doctor had been standing and Rose stood near, afraid to look away from him. Rose looked away for just a second and saw something written in the hills. She looked back at Jack and tugged at his hand.

"Jack," she said, and he stood up, still looking at the grass. "Look at me," she whispered a jolt of fear running through her body. He looked at her, eyes full of reassurance.

"Yeah?" He asked, and she nodded towards the hills. "What does it say?" She asked, and he knotted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"You afraid to look?" Jack asked.  
"I don't want to lose you," Rose replied, with a small smile.  
"I know, Rosie," Jacked promised, and then looked at the hill. "It says 'You're friend is with me, come and play my game.'"

"So now the hills are talking to me huh?" Rose asked with a frown. "Ok! Fine! I'll play your sick little game but don't you dare hurt the Doctor," Rose hollered at the planet. Jack chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"Remind me never to make you angry," Jack said with a laugh. Rose chuckled and then Jack jumped in surprise. "It's changed. The message has changed. It says 'To play my game the instructions are simple. All you have to do is find me a thimble. Take the thimble away from this place and give it to me away in the hills. After that it is very easy just roll down the hill all breezy and then you'll see him there all happy and alive' Oh Goodness the guy rhymes," Jack complained with a whine.

"I have a thimble," Rose said, reaching into her pocket and pulling it out. Why does he want a thimble?" Rose asked with a frown. Jack shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? Let's just get this over with," Jack said with a frown. They both looked over at the hills and then looked around them.

"Ok, this way," Rose urged, and pulled him over towards the edge. "Jump when I say."

"What?" Jack asked confused, Rose offered him a cheeky smile and looked down.

"Jump," Rose said, they both jumped down onto a ledge. "Jump." They jumped again, landing on another ledge. "Here it gets complicated," Rose warned. They jumped again, and again, this time more rapidly. Before suddenly Rose pulled Jack completely off a ledge and into open air.

"What are you doing?" Jack screamed as they fell.

"Just trust me!" Rose promised. They both fell until they suddenly landed into something soft, pink, and soft.

"Oh, cotton candy," Jack said tearing some off, and smelling it. Rose grinned and picked some off the tree.  
"Don't forget not to eat it. Even though the cotton candy tree is natural to this planet, and the cotton candy might look sugary and delicious, it isn't sweet at all. It's actually quite bland, and is extremely lethal to any species that isn't of this planets origin. Only the Sugary Fluffs can eat it and enjoy their sugary sweetness," Rose informed with a smile. Jack looked over at her skeptically but a smile still danced on his face.

"Now you're starting to sound like the Doctor," he said with a grunt. Rose laughed and pushed him playfully out of the tree.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," she said as he fell to the ground with a low thump.

"Well, maybe it is," Jack said and Rose jumped to the ground her light pink converses smacking on the ground when she landed.

"It really isn't," Rose replied, walking over to him.

"You're even wearing converses like him," Jack groaned, once he got a sight of Rose's shoes.

"Oh, now I'm not helping you up," Rose teased, walking away from him and towards the hills.  
"Awe, come on Rosie," Jack whined, sitting up.

"Nope. Never make fun of a girls clothes," Rose joked, with a frown.

"Now I've learned my lesson," Jack replied with a smile, picking himself up and off the floor.

"You better," Rose said, as he joined her and they continued walking towards the hills. "So where do you think we are supposed to take this?" Rose asked, holding up her thimble.

"Maybe we should take it over there?" Jack suggested, pointing to the top of the hill where a black cloaked man stood.

"It looks like a good start," Rose said with a cheeky smile. They ran up to the cloaked man, who was lucky not very far.

"Here is your thimble," Rose said, putting the thimble into the man's out stretched palm. The man didn't say anything. He just pointed down the hill. Jack looked at Rose and they both went to roll down the hills except the cloaked man grabbed Jack's hand.

"I guess I'm not supposed to go," Jack apologized, with a shrug. Rose however wasn't having it. At one point their hands had joined again and she didn't want to let go of his.

"But. What if you go away," Rose said with another small frown.

"I won't go away I promise. You'll get your Doctor back soon ok?" Jack reassured. Reluctantly Rose let go of Jack's hand and kissed him on the cheek. Then she rolled down the hill. She looked up the hill once she got to the bottom. Jack was gone, and the cloaked figure was in front of her.

"Next to play my silly games, the steps you take will make your day. To the highest mountain you will trek, and find your friends in a cave, hidden in a cage. There you will recover and then, you shall escape. If you take the right steps at the Tardis you will arrive. Then off you'll fly into the skies to stop more spreading crimes," the cloaked figure said, and a tear fell down her face.

"Without my friends?" Rose said with a cry. Suddenly, a hologram of the Doctor appeared. He looked fine, except for his regular Oncoming Storm anger.

"Doctor?"

"Rose?" The Doctor asked a smile covering his face.

"Oh my goodness Doctor! I have to do it all alone, I don't know what to do," Rose said with a frown. A few tears falling down her face.

"It's ok Rose, you'll do fine. You now humanity was always the best at never giving up," The Doctor said with a humble smile. He settled down on the ground and sat comfortably sitting down and patting the space away on the ground next to him. She sat down next to him even though he wasn't really there.

"You've never told me that before," Rose said, with a small smile.

"Well, you see. Humanity has always had the craziest ideas, and beliefs, and they've always believed that anything you can dream you can do. Like Disney alone. They've made movies, about girls locked in towers dreams coming true and snails winning first place in the Indie 500. Anything you humans dream of, you dream that it will come true and most of the time it does. You humans are amazing. The year 6098, the entire human race is enslaved by a cruel alien race and you know what? They over come this threat to the way they live by coming together over the song Let It Go from the movie Frozen. I don't know why they used that song, but it was sang in all the languages of the world," The Doctor marveled.

"Really?" Rose asked, with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah. You can do it Rose. I believe in you Rose," The Doctor promised before disappearing into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4: Are We There Yet?

Rose sat there for a moment alone. Not even the cloaked man was around. Thoughts flew through her head. She was supposed to have the Doctor back, Jack at her side and they were supposed to happily stroll back to the Tardis. Of course apparently she had forgotten who she was, who they were, and most importantly how they lived. With a sigh Rose got to her feet. She was alone. So bitterly alone. This isn't fair. It's never fair. She knew it wasn't fair. Aliens, and humans alike. No matter the species they were never fair. They were always unfair. Harsh and unfair. Never listened. With a grunt Rose looked around before locating the tallest mountain on the planet. She found it with ease. It was tall, with clouds floating around the peaks. It didn't look to be too far away and it was a beautiful bluish grey color.

"Seriously, there isn't even a little bit of this that's fair," Rose said out loud with a frown. She started to walk towards the mountain. She had confidence but not that much. She's just a puny human. A stupid primitive ape as the ninth Doctor put it. What could she do? Suddenly, a little bunny hopped up. It was adorable, with its long floppy ears, light pink fur, and its cute little light pink eyes. You might think that it would look a bit creepy but really, the bunny didn't.

"Hi there," Rose said with a smile, kneeling down to look at the cute little intruder of her thoughts. "What's your name?" The bunny's nose twitched softly and the bunny looked up as if to regard her.

"Strawberry," a tiny voice said. It was more like a small squeak but it was easy to tell that it was a little girls voice speaking.

"Well, hi there Strawberry. I'm Rose. We are both named after plants. Maybe we are related," Rose said, flopping down onto her back which allowed the little bunny to climb up onto her stomach. The bunny happily climbed up and then went up to Rose's face the whiskers tickling her cheeks. Strawberry giggled and then rolled around playfully.  
"So Strawberry. My friends have been kidnapped, and I'm all alone," Rose said, slowly.

"I don't have friends," Strawberry squeaked. "They've all gone." Rose felt a little bit of sorrow for the poor little bunny. She didn't know how the bunny could talk but she also didn't really understand how cotton candy could ever be lethal. So… You know….

"You want to hang out with me. I've got to go save my friends and I could use some company," Rose asked the little bunny. The pink fluff ball rolled off of Rose's stomach and into the green grass.

"Yeah, yeah!" She exclaimed hoping excitedly. "Where are we going?" She asked after hopping around the grass in circles for a while.  
"Over to that mountain. It's the tallest mountain on this planet. Do you see it?" Rose asked, pointing up at the mountain. Strawberry nodded eagerly and Rose laughed. "Let's go then."

"Are we there yet! Are we there yet!" Strawberry squealed bouncing up and down as the pair neared the bottom of the mountain. Rose smiled at the overactive fluff of bunny. The little thing was so…. Everywhere it was almost like having a little sister around.

"Not quite. Almost though. We just need to go to the top and find a cave," Rose explained with a smile. In reply Strawberry bounced up and down some more, before jumping over to a rock that was lying on the mountain.

"Is that a cave? Oh! Oh! I think I can see your friends!" Strawberry exclaimed. The bunny stuck her head under the rock and pulled out a few pebbles with her mouth. "Hi! Hi! I'm Strawberry! What's your name?" Strawberry asked the pebbles, Rose laughed and was about to explain that those weren't her friends but Strawberry interrupted her.

"Oh? Ok. So you're Captain, and you're Doctor," Strawberry said and Rose blinked, twice.

"How did you know that, Strawberry?" Rose asked, with a new upside down smile on her face.

"Your friends told me," Strawberry replied, pretty much eating the pebbles and then spitting them out onto her back. "Ok, everything's packed and ready to go."

"Strawberry-" Rose started, about to tell Strawberry that the pebbles weren't her friends but she couldn't bring herself to tell the poor thing. "Um, we have to keep going up the mountain because these aren't all of my friends," Rose said, motioning up to the top of the mountain with her chin.

"Kay!" Strawberry all but squealed, before going off and muttering a bunch of nonsense to her new friends that still stayed nestled in the fur. They walked up to an edge on the mountain and Rose realized she would need to climb up. Knowing that Strawberry couldn't climb, she picked up little Strawberry and put the small animal up on the ledge. Then she carefully climbed up putting her feet and hands into each crevice in turn.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose. Where are you Rose? Rose, Rose, Rose where are you! Rose, Rose, Rose! What happened to you? Rooooose!" Strawberry called suddenly.

"Yes, Strawberry?" Rose called up, Strawberry wasn't too far but she still felt the need to call up.

"Oh, Rose. You're ok?" Strawberry called down poking her little head down. Her nose twitched right in front of her face, because Rose was that close to the ledge that Strawberry was on. "Oh hi!"

"Hello, Strawberry," Rose replied with a smile. Strawberry then jumped off the ledge and landed on top of Rose's head. Careful not to tilt her head to much, Rose lifted herself up with all her mite, and pulled herself onto the ledge, without hardly breaking a sweat. Strawberry, who was still on Rose's head jumped off it and onto another ledge that wasn't too high up. There were about 5 or 6 more ledges to go and then they had to hike the rest until they got to the cave near the very top.

"Rose? Rose? Rooooose!" Strawberry called once again from the ledge she was on. With a grunt and a laugh Rose climbed up this ledge with ease, because it had bigger crevices to hold onto.

"Yes Strawberry?" Rose asked, looking down at the mammal.

"Are we there yet?" She asked with wide, and attentive eyes.

* * *

Rose looked up, to see that she had one more ledge to climb. This climb had taken way longer than expected. She had thought it would only take give or take twenty minutes but in reality in had taken about an hour and Strawberry wasn't being helpful. All she did was talk to her pebble friends and then whenever Rose put her on a ledge she acted as if Rose had completed disappeared.

Rose, took her time with this next ledge because believe it or not they were high up, not extremely high yet, but high. The wind whipped Rose's hair around like it were paper in the wind and the mountain seemed to sway whenever Rose looked up, so Rose decided to keep her gaze focused on the rock in front of her more than anything else.

Rose could just hear Strawberry calling for her, with some confusion. To be honest Rose wasn't that far down actually, Strawberry was on her head again, but Strawberry was just that oblivious when it came to seeing things. Maybe she just needs glasses, Rose thought with a laugh. It would make sense except she didn't really know if bunnies needed glasses….

Ignoring that last thought Rose lifted herself up onto the ledge, panting. Strawberry jumped off her head and looked at Rose with those big curious eyes.

"Are we there yet?" She asked sweetly.

* * *

Slowly, Strawberry and Rose trekked up the mountain. They were both tired, and both really wanted to sleep. But Rose wanted more than anything to get to the top of this mountain, into the cave, and save her friends from whatever crazy 'thing' was around.

She could feel her motions slowing but she still kept on moving, aching step after aching step. Suddenly, Rose tripped on a crevice in the past. She huffed out air, and put her hands in front of her, pushing up so that she was sort of hanging there in the air face to face with a tired, but hyper at the same time bunny.

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

After walking for about an hour, Rose could tell that they weren't far from the cave. She walked while she listened to Strawberry talk about her old friends.

"-So Kandy is smaller than me, younger too. Her fur is about the same color as mine, except hers is unnaturally purple. See her mommy, Raspberry is pink, and her daddy, Rasper is blue. So when she was born she came out purple instead of blue or pink. Of course almost all the bunnies made fun of her but not me, Lemonade, and B.R. Lemonade and B.R are my best friends. Lemonade is pink like me, and B.R is blue. My mommy and daddy are both green so we don't know where my pink fur came from but that's ok. I just. I don't know why they all left," Strawberry ended, with a small frown. She looked sad for the first time today.

"I'm sure they didn't leave you purposely Strawberry. I bet you're looking for you right now," Rose assured. Strawberry looked up at her, with a thoughtful smile.

"You promise?" Strawberry asked.

"Yeah. I promise," Rose replied.

"Rose?" Strawberry asked after a while. About ten minutes to be exact.

"Yes?" Rose asked her.

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

They walked some more in silence. It had been who knows how long. Rose stopped keeping track a long time ago.

"Rose?" Strawberry asked, with a small smile and new found hop to her step.

"Yes?" Rose asked, for what felt like the millionth time.  
"Are we there yet?" Strawberry asked.  
"No, not yet," Rose replied, looking at her feet as she walked.

"But you said we were going to a cave and there is a cave right in front of us, and there are people in cages in the cave," Strawberry said, sounding genuinely confused. Rose looked up and saw what she was talking about. A cave with Jack and the Doctor in each cage. Not to mention a horde of bunny in one of the cages.

"Doctor? Jack?" Rose asked, her lips slowly turning into a smile.

"Rose?" They both called at the same time. Strawberry looked into the cave at the back and her eyes squinted.

"Rose? How do those people know you?" Strawberry asked, hiding behind her leg.

"It's ok, Strawberry. These are my friends," Rose said with a smile, looking around. She could see a huge golden key hanging from the ceiling and she snagged it, and then ran and opened all the cages.

"Rosie!" Jack said, attacking her with a giant hug. Rose laughed hugging him back.  
"Rose!" The Doctor explained, pulling her into a hug too. They all hugged tightly when suddenly Strawberry was attacking the back of Rose's leg.

"I want in! I want in! Please. Please. I want in!" Strawberry begged. Rose laughed and picked up the fur ball.

"Guys this is Strawberry," Rose introduced, showing them the pink fur ball. They both looked down at the bunny and the Doctor picked the little bunny into his arms.

"Hey little Strawberry. How are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" Strawberry squealed and then hopped into Jack's arms. She looked up into his eyes.

"Hello. My name is Captain Jack Harkness," Jack announced. The Doctor grunted, and looked distastefully at Jack.

"She's a bunny Jack. Don't flirt with bunnies."  
"First of all, I only said 'hi' secondly the bunny breaths doesn't it?" Jack asked with a signature Harkness smile.

"Ugh. Enough of this right now, guys. We have to go to the Tardis right now, ok?" Rose urged.

"Come on guys! Let's go! Let's go!" Strawberry encouraged, hopping up and down.  
"Yeah, let's listen to the magical talking bunny," Jack grunted, as we all started to follow the bunny.

"Rose? You got this one?" The Doctor asked Rose, and Rose sadly shook his head.

"You know how just before we came here I was in the middle of a book?" Rose asked, quizzically.

"Yeah," the Doctor asked, not following clearly.

"I was just getting to the part in the book where they talked about the planets unique wildlife," Rose explained, with a tongue-in-tooth smile.

"Oh! Oh…" The Doctor said, with a hand on the back of his head.

"Yeah," Rose said with the grin still on her face.

"What are they doing?" Strawberry asked, with a frown on her face as she looked at Jack.  
"What do you mean little tiny bunny?" Jack asked crouching down as if to see her better.

"I mean why don't they just do the lip touching thing already?" Strawberry asked. Jack picked her up in his arms and laughed while Rose and the Doctor both had their faces turning to Rose's namesake.

"Ok so now we have to go to the Tardis. Yeah?" Rose asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Ok, so where are we going next?" Strawberry asked with a smile, and of course a hop.

"Back down the mountain, and to where we came from!" Rose explained with a parentally, smile towards the little bunny.

"Are we there yet?"


	5. Chapter 5: Everything's Okay?

Strawberry did the equivalent to a smile and they all walked for fifteen minutes in mostly silence, expect for Rose, the Doctor, and Jack. Who were catching up.

"So we were walking on the streets right?" Jack continued with a broad smile.

"And you were naked. All of you, naked. Again? I don't believe it," Rose laughed.  
"You never believe it Rosie. Just listen! So we were walking, and an Ood shows up and says some crazy prophecy thing and then, it disappears right. So we are all confused, right? Then suddenly, this alien pops up behind us. Bigger then belief, and it looks at us. So Jorge is like 'So, how about some beers?' To the alien you know and, we all look at him, and that alien roars, and we start running. Running as fast as we can away. And we all turn to Jorge and we go-" Jack continued with a huge smile.

"Beer sounds good!" Rose, the Doctor, and Strawberry all exclaimed at the same time.

"You are unbelievable," the Doctor said with a shake of his head but a smile on his face. When suddenly a boulder fell off the top of the mountain.

"I TOLD YOU TO RUN!" And then they were all running. Just like in Jack's story. Except they weren't all naked, and one of them was a fluffy rabbit. Rose couldn't help but notice how well Strawberry was at morphing her personality to be more accepting by others. It almost felt like Strawberry was a part of the group. Rose stooped down low so that Strawberry could hope onto her head, which Strawberry was pretty good at. Then Rose grabbed both the Doctor and Jack's hands. She could feel their questioning stares and huffed out as she ran.

"I'm not losing either of you again," she said roughly as she ran. She could hear them both laughing and then she looked around. They were already at the bottom of the mountain. Rose ran her mind clouding with questions. Why take the Doctor and then give him back? Why was this thing evil? Why let her leave to go get Jack? Why let her get to the top of the mountain so easily? Why teleport them to the bottom of the mountain? Why let them escape?

Rose pushed away the thoughts and instead focused on running. They were nearly to the Tardis, more teleporting. All she could hear were the panting of her friends and the nervous whimpers of Strawberry.

"It's getting closer," Strawberry warned. Rose didn't know exactly what 'it' was but she didn't really want to know. Then they were all tumbling into the Tardis. The door being slammed, the Doctor running to the console, and Strawberry and Rose tumbling to the cold hard Tardis floor.

Rose woke up a little bit confused. She couldn't really register where she was, or even who she was before she saw a word freckled faced peering down at her.

"Doctor?" She grunted, grabbing her head as soon as she tried to sit up. The Doctor pushed her down gently.

"Just stay down. You need to rest. Probably. I don't actually know. But I am pretty sure you need to stay asleep," the Doctor said, the frustration obvious in his voice. Rose knew the Doctor got frustrated when he didn't know things. She nodded slowly and then blinked her eyes twice, before falling into another deep sleep.

Rose woke up, and calmly, turned to her side to see a tiny pale girl with light pink eyes, long shiny light pink hair, and pink freckles scattered over the bridge of her nose. So as any normal person would Rose jumped out of the bed preparing to defend herself. Oh, wait. Normal people scream don't they? Well…. Rose doesn't scream.

"Who are you?" She hissed and the little girl slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Rose with a smile.

"Hi Rose! The Doctor said, walking into the room. He took one look at the situation and then opened his mouth to speak before closing it and shrugging. "Who's up for breakfast?"

"I am! I am! Oh! Can we eat Strawberries? Strawberries aren't native to my planet, and I have always wanted to try them," the girl that Rose had just noticed said excitedly sitting in up the bed. Rose couldn't help but notice that the little girl was extremely thin. Even with this Rose still picked up a lamp and slowly backed up in front of the Doctor.

"Careful she could be dangerous," Rose warned. The Doctor withheld a laugh as he carefully pried the lamp from Rose's fingers and set it down on a side tale.

"It's ok. That's just Strawberry," the Doctor said, with a contained smile.

"Strawberry?" Rose asked, confused as she looked at the little girl as she got up and practically hopped up to Rose and the Doctor.

"The Doctor said that the moment I walked into the Tardis there was a genetic mutation in my body and it changed me according to the people around me. Which was you. So it transferred me mostly human, but it took my major characteristics, like that I was so pink. He said that was funny since you are his pink and yellow human. Jack said he was mad though because I also have like half Time lady in me and that is impossible, since you aren't a Time Lady and because the Doctor was nowhere near me when my genes were changed," Strawberry explained, without taking so much as a breath and she was still bouncing up and down. Rose looked at the Doctor as if for an explanation for all the energy and he gave her a funny smile.  
"She also had a major spike in adrenaline, but you Rose

. You should be dead," the Doctor said grimly looking her up and down with his usual 'I am thinking' look. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her arm, looking at it with the utmost attention as if just inspecting her arm would make everything clear.

"I don't know what you mean," Rose said, her voice trembling slightly as she spoke.

"We were on a Planet that in the time we were on it, poisonous gas was put in the atmosphere to kill the person who was causing havoc on the planet. Everyone was evacuated. But Strawberry was ok, because of the way her body worked the poison didn't affect her. And Jack was ok because well, he died plenty of times while we were waiting for you. And I was ok because to Time Lords that sort of poison isn't lethal. But you Rose Tyler," the Doctor paused to poke her gently in the chest. "You are a human. That sort of poison is lethal to you and you. Should. Be. Dead."


	6. Chapter 6: What?

To say the least, Rose didn't know what to say or think. Hearing that she should be dead wasn't something she heard every day, and honestly sent her brain to hysterias. She always hid when she freaked out because she didn't want the Doctor to worry about her. Of course she was pretty sure he was already worrying about her, but nonetheless.

"I- Um. Do you know what kept me alive?" Rose asked, looking over at the Doctor, hiding her fear with a look of curiousness.

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted. He looked so conflicted, and Rose knew it must be tearing him up not to know exactly what was going on that made her live.

"Do you need to do some tests or anything?" Rose asked quietly, wanting to know if there was anyway should could make it easier.

"No," the Doctor said simply, and walked off. Rose felt stunned, the Doctor was being just a little bit colder to her than she was used to. Rose looked to her left, where Strawberry was bouncing at her side.

"Tough crowd," Strawberry whistled, she was bouncing on her tip toes.

"I bet you're hunger aren't you Strawberry?" Rose asked, suddenly to change the subject. She got down so that she was eye level with Rose. Strawberry nodded excitedly. "Let's go find Jack and the kitchen."

Rose took Strawberry's hand, and they walked together through the halls of the Tardis, to where the kitchen was. They walked in and Strawberry ran into the kitchen and right up to Jack.

"Oh! Is there food? And Strawberries! And more berries!" Strawberry asked excitedly. Jack laughed and patted her on the head.

"Of course. Just go sit over there, nice and calm and I'll get you some fruits," Jack said, leading Strawberry to the dining table, and then started to put different varieties of fruits into a bowl for Strawberry. Rose grabbed some strawberries and started to cut the stems off the strawberries.

"Is he mad?" Rose asked, to quiet for Strawberry to hear but loud enough that Jack could hear. Jack looked up at her, and shook his head.

"He's just mad that he doesn't know why. He could never be mad at you Rosie," Jack promised, with a sad smile. Rose nodded, and began cutting the strawberries smaller so that Strawberry could eat them easily.

"Are you sure?" She asked, because it almost seemed like the Doctor was mad at her, and honestly it crushed her.

"Yes," Jack said determination in his voice. Rose nodded, and put all of the cut strawberries into the bowl, where Jack had put blueberries, grapes, raspberries, and some slices of mango. Rose took the bowl, mixing up the fruits inside, before taking it over to Strawberry.

"Here you go," she said with a smile. Strawberry eagerly took the bowl eating the fruit inside by sticking her face into the bowl. Rose laughed as she watched Strawberry eat from the bowl.

"You might want to try a fork," The Doctor suggested, handing Strawberry a fork and sitting down next to Rose at the table. They were all silent, watching Strawberry eat.

"Sorry," the Doctor said quietly. Rose almost didn't hear him but she did hear him. Rose didn't say anything. She couldn't. She looked at him a moment, not sure what to so much as do. So instead she got up, and walked out of the room. She didn't know where to go so she just walked.

"Take me where ever," Rose said quietly, knowing the Tardis would lead her where she felt she should be going. Rose found herself in front of a door, she opened it and found herself in a room full of a bunch of different papers, everywhere. She lifted one of the papers and found that she was inside the infirmary. Rose looked around, feeling confused. Why were there so many papers around? Rose saw a particular paper that just stood out to her. It was just like all the others except her name was written on it. She picked it up. It was written in the Doctor's hand writing and at the bottom there was one sentence that caught her attention that confused her beyond belief. It was so weird. She began reading the paragraph.

_March 2_

_It's been a few months. I don't know what it is, it's just that for some odd reason Rose seems different. At first I figured it was just that I had just regenerated, but now I'm not sure. It's not that she acts different it's just… I don't know! It's killing me. It's just a part of my mind, that's pulling at me, that hasn't pulled at the edge of my mind since all those years ago. Something is different with Rose._

Rose looked at the piece of paper in her hand in the highest level of confusion. Was this all about her? All these pieces of paper, taped on the wall all containing information about her? She didn't feel any different. Honestly, Rose felt perfectly fine, she didn't feel different. Rose dropped the paper and backed out of the room. She hoped she didn't run into anyone because she couldn't hide her fear. Rose backed up until she felt her back hit the wall with a slam. She then slid down the wall, her shirt riding up a little as she fell. Her knees were pulled up tight against her chest, and she ducked her head in between her legs, wrapping her arms around her knees to keep them close. She didn't know what to do. It was almost as if she was alone again. It felt like she was alone again. Rose gulped, and tried to think of anything, that would calm her down. ' 'M fine.' She told herself. 'I'll always be fine. 'M okay.' But she wasn't, she didn't feel ok anymore. She really didn't. Rose sat there, not crying. Just sitting there. Just sitting there and thinking.

For what seemed like ages he sat there and then Rose realized that someone was with her. Someone was holding, her in their arms. She was being rocked back and forth, and at some point she had been pulled into that persons lap.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Why did you have to go through all this? It's all my fault. My precious girl," Rose looked up, surprised to see that she was in the Doctor's arms.

"Doctor. What's wrong?" Rose asked, she could see his eyes were slightly red, and that he was upset with himself specifically.

"I just… I almost got you killed," the Doctor said quietly.

"It's ok. I knew what I was signing up for," Rose reassured with a smile. He looked down at her.

"But you almost _died_," he insisted emphasizing the word died.

"But I didn't die," Rose retaliated. "And you've had companions before. You knew more than I could have, what I was signing up for."

"I know." He said quietly, beginning to get up. "I just didn't realize how involved _I_ would get." Rose looked at the Doctor as he walked away. What did he mean? Rose looked in front of her, just in time to see the door in front of her changing. Rose jumped to her feet. It had changed back to the infirmary door.

"What is it you want me to see Old Girl?" Rose asked out loud as she got up and went to the door in front of her. She opened it and she saw a paper on the floor. It was brand new. She picked it up and began reading.

_It's so impossible. So utterly impossible. Isn't possible. Just impossible. I found Rose in the hall. She was so lost in thought she didn't know I was there for the longest time. I picked her into my arms and then I felt it. I heard it. Rose has two heartbeats. TWO heartbeats. It's impossible. IMPOSSIBLE. She can't have two heartbeats. It just leaves a question that can't be possible. It's so impossible. Is Rose a Time Lady?_

Rose dropped the paper in her hand and stared at it as it lay on the floor. What? Suddenly, the door opened and Rose found herself face to face with a sort of angry, sort of frantic Doctor.

"What are you doing in here?"


	7. Chapter 7: Forever

"I was just. Walking around and…" Rose trailed off. What was there to say? The Tardis lead her here? What good would that do? Then the Tardis would get in trouble and what was the point in that? Rose frowned, when the Doctor frowned at her, a little bit of anger in the way he was looking at her.

"Have you been reading my stuff?" The Doctor asked, picking up the piece of paper that lay on the ground, he paled considerably and looked at her. "Did you read this paper?"  
"I just. I saw my name on it, and I felt the need to," Rose said, trying to explain why she was there. She could see it. In his eyes. His eyes were Oncoming Storm, and they were scaring Rose.

"Just because you see your name doesn't mean you go snooping. You shouldn't ever do that. Curiosity killed the cat Rose," the Doctor said, his voice low and angry. Rose, shook her head with a frown.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, make you angry," Rose apologized shaking her head frantically.

"No. It's okay Rose. I'm over-reacting," the Doctor said shaking his head clear of the thoughts and worries that clouded his brain. They were silent for a moment. Stuck in their thoughts, and just staring at each other. Rose's eyes on his eyes. Brown on brown. Just those two, staring at each other, uninterrupted. Time didn't even seem to pass as they stood there. Finally Rose knew she had to speak.

"Doctor. Why have you been secretly conducting an investigation about me?" Rose asked quietly, not wanting to invoke his anger again. He looked up at her with a slight frown.

"I was concerned about you." He said simply. Rose gulped as she thought about what she was about to say. It was risky.

"You could have told me," Rose whispered, she really wanted to know why he would do this. Did he not trust her?

"I just. I didn't know if it was really you," the Doctor said quietly.

"Who else would it be? Margret the Slitheen? Hm?" Rose asked, gently. He looked up at her, with a frown.

"I didn't know. For all I knew you could have been someone completely different," he insisted. Then something dawned on Rose, like a bright light in the middle of the dark.

"So… What you took me there on purpose. Knowing that I could die, you took me to that planet?" Rose asked, her sudden anger heightening. The Doctor looked as if he were mad that she even accused him of doing that.

"No! Welll, yes. But I knew you wouldn't die!" He protested, his voice getting louder.

"How could you know that? I'm supposed to be a human! You said it yourself I should have died. Did you plan this whole thing? Getting kidnapped, and everything?" Rose asked, her voice raising with his. They were both getting angry at the other.

"I just knew that ok! When have I ever been wrong Rose? I'm always right," the Doctor screamed, the moment the words left his mouth he knew he was wrong but he couldn't cool off.

"What if I had died Doctor? What if I had died? What would you have done then? Laughed and went to find a new companion. Oh you finally got rid of that stupid ape Rose. Now you can get someone better," Rose screamed, her face was beat red and she felt furious. He opened his mouth to reply but Rose was moving towards the door, and out it, slamming it behind her. She regretted the words almost immediately. She knew he didn't think that. Why would he? But she couldn't help the words as they left her mouth. Rose stood outside the door for a moment, wondering if she should go back in. She shook her head and started to walk down the hall. What would be the point?

The Tardis, sent the Infirmary Door in front of her a couple of times, trying to get her to go back in but Rose refused. So finally the Tardis just let her go to her room. The minute Rose was in her room surrounded by pink and pictures, Rose fell onto her bed.

"What did I do?" She whispered and tears began to run down her face. Now he wouldn't want her, he would want to get rid of her. Rose sat up and looked at her walls, they were covered with pictures. Rose got up and laughed when she saw a picture of her and the Doctor on Christmas when he had just regenerated. They were both wearing paper crowns, and Rose was on the Doctor's back trying to wrestle him for her phone, which he had stolen. Rose took the picture off of the wall and fingered the edges lightly. She could see her mom in the background smiling, and Rose realized with a start that she didn't want to go home. Ever again, but she would. With a sigh Rose put the picture back on the wall. As long as the Doctor wasn't alone, and had someone to hold his hand Rose would go home. Right now he had Jack, and Strawberry, they'll watch him. Rose went to the door, and looked out in the hall, before stepping out and walking to the Tardis console room where the Doctor was staring motionless at the console.

"You can take me home," Rose said, quietly. She was looking at the ground nervously, hair in her face.

"What?" The Doctor asked. She heard him stand up and begin walking over to her.

"You can take me home now. I know you don't want me anymore," Rose managed to get out. It was hard to say, but it needed to be said.

"What? Why wouldn't I want you anymore?" The Doctor asked, he sounded genuinely confused.

"Because. I said that you tried to kill me off pretty much," Rose said quietly, not looking up at the Doctor. The Doctor took his finger placing it under Rose's chin and lifting up her head with his finger.

"Rose Marion Tyler, I will never take you home unless you want me to. I promise," the Doctor said a small smile covering her features. "And I'm sorry about taking you to that Planet. You're right you could have died. I shouldn't have taken that chance." Rose looked up at the Doctor. They were so close. Rose could literally lean up and kiss the Doctor right then and there. If the Doctor wanted to he could lean down and kiss her. But what's the point? Isn't that the thing that makes their relationship so great? That they wouldn't just kiss like any ordinary couple? That they didn't need to to know that they love each other? Rose looked up into the Doctor's eyes, giving him the choice. He could kiss her right then.

"Rose. I-" The Doctor started, and forgetting her former thoughts Rose leaned up and kissed the Doctor, both of them melting at first contact. The Doctor pulled back, eyes wide but not regretful.

"I know," Rose said, and Jack came into the room.

"So I did a scan and Rose is a Time Lady. Though you only have thirteen regenerations Rosie so use them wisely, and Strawberry will be living for a while, so if we are going to have another adventure we have plenty of time to start it," Jack announced, Strawberry gripping his hand tightly.

"So let's start running. Shall we?" Rose asked, allowing her tongue to point of from between her teeth in a cheeky smile.

"Forever?" The Doctor asked, placing his hand on a lever in on the console. Rose walked up next to him, placing her hand on the lever too.

"Forever," she confirmed. Placing her hand on the lever and together they both threw it forward, sending the group flying through time and space.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Finally, I have finished this story! I had a great time writing, this and I was surprised how long it ended up being. It was only supposed to be four chapters. Funny how things turned out. I hope you liked this story as much as I liked it. I don't know where half of the ideas came from though. Originally it was just about the Doctor telling Rose how much he loved the human race, and then I added stuff and if you're a writer you get what I mean. It was one of those moments where you make it up as you go. I'd like to give a special thanks to:

The Lunar Avatar's TARDIS

and

artsoccer

For reviewing on my story and thanks everyone to the support! artsoccer and The Lunar Avatar's TARDIS are amazing authors too so you should check out their stories :-) Anyways I hope you enjoyed my story thanks for reading :-) Oh one more thing should I change my username to CaptainBrieOnToast.

-HeartZammieForever


End file.
